


A Rare Creature Chooses A Mate; That Of One Harry Potter

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bonding, Explicit Language, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Romance, Sexual Content, Slash sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-06
Updated: 2011-09-06
Packaged: 2018-10-01 03:54:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10180115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: WIP. Draco is a rare creature, down the track there will be slash.Harry becomes his mate. Sub/Dom.Post Voldemort.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

* * *

Disclaimer; I dont own Harry Potter, that privelage goes to JK Rowling and other but not limited to Warner Bros and Bloomsbury. I make no money, just pleasure from writing these stories.

* * *

It was early the sun barely up, most students would have still been sleeping at this hour, but Harry; Harry wasn’t. 

He’d not been able to sleep for weeks, since the battle of Hogwarts was won and he’d destroyed the Evil Bastard; Voldemort. Harry’d not been able to sleep, dreams of people taken in battle haunting him when he did. 

He’d asked Snape for a dreamless sleep on occasion, the last time he asked he’d been flat out told ‘no’. Snape had said if he’d take anymore in the short amount of time, he’d start to get addicted to them. So he’d been left with either bad dreams, or just generally no sleep. 

He’d tried but it was just no use, he’d have to not sleep, the dreams plagued him to much... 

Harry sighed; pulling himself up from the bed and slipping on his trainers, moss as well take a walk. He slipped from the boys’ dormitory, through the common room and out the portrait. 

Heading for the kitchen, he was starting to feel a bit hungry; walking down the steps and tickling the painting of the pear, he slipped in; not even the house elves employed f\by Hogwarts seemed to even be awake yet. 

He rummaged through the pantry, not finding anything to his satisfaction he moved to the fridge, pulling out some chocolate cake and whipped cream; maybe that’s what they were having for dessert tonight, he thought. 

‘Maybe their making more later or something’ He thought taking a fork to the cake and shoveling it into his open mouth. He moaned around the fork, the cake was amazing. 

Finishing the slice a minute or so later, Harry moved back over to the fridge and finding some milk, poured some into a glass and drank it down. Wiping his mouth and yawning Harry sat his empty plate and goblet at the sink, then walked back the way he’d come, but instead of veering up the stairs to Gryffindor Tower, Harry headed for the doors leading to the grounds. 

Trying not to slide through the dew covered grass, Harry walked in the general direction of the Black Lake; he could see the Giant Squid lazing about in the far end shallows. 

Sitting this side of Lake, far away from the Giant Squid, Harry looked around the grounds, eyeing the Forbidden Forest, he still didn’t trust the place, but in the early morning light it looked slightly beautiful. 

His fingers running through the wet grass minutes later, looking out at the Lake, Harry sighed.   
Later in the morning he had potions with Snape and Malfoy; Oh the joy.

With one wet and dirty hand he ran his fingers through his messy hair, he still didn’t know what to do with himself anymore, most of his life was devoted to destroying Voldemort for good…Now he’d done that, was he to do now? 

He’d been working at becoming an Auror, but now he wasn’t so sure he wanted to be anymore. He’d had enough of hunting down bad guys, why should he continue to do something he didn’t really wish to deep down in his heart. 

When he’d been training with Snape near the end of the war, Harry’d started to take a liking towards medical wizardry. He’d become quite adapt at it actually, when Snape had finally actually noticed and handing him a bound book that showed him spells and such for it. 

Maybe he should study to become a Medi Wizard?   
He’d need a Potions Newt for that; He’d gotten slightly better at it with Snape training him in all things needed for the war effort. Harry nodded quietly to himself, thinking. 

He sat there beside the lake in the wet grass for hours, just starting off into the dark, watching as it began to lighten; He should go inside. 

Harry stood, brushing off his backside, casting a drying spell with his wand he headed back inside the castle walls. Slowing making his way distracted up the stairs to the seventh floor when Gryffindor Tower was located, he bumped into something. 

He lifted his head, but when he looked there was nothing there. Narrowing his eyes he asked, “Who’s there?” 

He quieted his own breathing, Harry could hear an others breath, coming in short puffs; this person whoever it was, had obviously run from somewhere. And now they were about to be caught; By Harry. 

“Come on, who’s there?” He snapped, raising his wand slightly further. The breathing in front of him started to slow, the person catching their breath now. Something cloth covered pressed against his mouth, muffling what he was going to say. 

He heard a whispered ‘shhh, quiet’ Harry’d almost missed it. 

Then all of sudden the pressure on his mouth was gone, the breathing no longer close to him. The person was tip toeing their way passed him, Harry tried to reach out and see if he could rip of the invisibility cloak, he hadn’t known whoever it was. He was curious now, what that person had been running from. 

And why they’d been awake, even now some of the students would only just been waking from their dreams, rubbing their eyes from sleep. 

Shuffling his feet, he continued on up to the Tower, he whispered the password to the Fat Lady; Who was right annoyed he’d woken her up at this hour to come in, then plunked himself on his favorite armchair. 

He only had to wait a couple of more minutes after doing this, that he saw Hermione coming down the from the girls’ dormitory, an open book in her hand, half listening to Ginny talk about some boy she was fancying; Something to do with, he was in Slytherin. 

Harry raised his eyebrows at that; Ron wasn’t going to be pleased. Harry, Harry on the other hand didn’t much care, he loved Ginny but nothing more then a sister, and they both worked that out when they’d tried to date.   
Then he’d come to the conclusion after trying to date women after her, that he just wasn’t into them, he was more into the muscular, hard type; Men. 

Most the Gryffindors already knew he was gay; apparently some had even started a bet years previous about him being straight or gay. Wonder what they would of done if he’d been Bi?   
Harry shrugged his shoulder at himself, he knew who’d bet anyway; Fred and George had gotten quite a bit of gallons for themselves, seems they’d known all along that Harry’d been gay. 

Harry shook his head, an amused smile on his face. “Morning Harry, what are you smiling and shaking your head at?” Hermione asked, curious.

Harry looked up, both his eyebrows up his forehead, “Oh, morning ‘Mione, Ginny. It was nothing don’t worry” He smiled at her, then Ginny. “A Slytherin this time Gin?”   
She narrowed her eyes, “yes, Harry a Slytherin; A problem with that?” 

Harry shook his head, “No, none at all. But Ron might…” He said trailing off, his eyes moving to he stairs when the person it question was trudging down. 

“Morning…” He kissed Hermione on the cheek; they’d been dating since just before the battle. 

“Morning Ron” She kissed him back, smiling. 

“Gin…Harry” He scratched his head, he still looked half asleep. 

“Morning Ron, sleep well?” Harry laughed. 

“Mmmn…What’s for breakfast?” They all laughed at Ron’s comment, he was never to sleepy for food. 

He eyed them all, “Shuddup” 

Everyone glad, especially Ginny that Ron hadn’t heard anything about her fancying a Slytherin, they walked out the portrait and headed for the Great Hall, and breakfast. 

 

Several Gryffindors ran down after them, catching them just before the Hall doors. “Morning all!” Seamus yelled his Irish accent thick today; waving and smiling hugely. Dean and Neville were saying their mornings less loudly and extravagantly. 

They walked into the Hall together as one, making their way their way over to the Gryffindor table. Looking up and around the Hall, Harry saw that some of the Professors were already there, Professor Snape one of them; he held the Prophet in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other. He was scowling presumably at what he’d just read. 

Across the hall, Luna was at the Ravenclaw table with one or two of her house mates. 

Hufflepuff barely had anyone at their table, except one or two first years. 

Slytherin held about 5 students, all from seventh year  
; Draco Malfoy.   
; Pansy Parkinson –The Chit.   
; Theodore Nott.   
; Blaise Zabini and some other girl, ‘I think that’s…One of the Greengrass sisters…Daphne??’ Harry thought. 

As the Hall began to fill, the food began appearing on tables. Harry hmm’d, he was hungry again. He piled food on his plate, though not as much as Ron had piled his high with. Filling his goblet full of Pumpkin Juice, Harry took a sip then began to eat. 

Over across the Hall at the Slytherin table, Draco Malfoy was swirling his spoon through his cereal; He’d almost been caught by Potter earlier that morning, what if he’d been seen…He closed his eyes for a moment. That would have been bad. 

During the final battle, Draco’d been captured by one the Death Eaters and handed over to some creature. He’d been bitten and raped by that creature, it’d be like some real ritual to turn him into one, and he’d been. There’d been no one to stop it. 

That creature had turned him, did wanted he wanted with him, he’d sat there in that clearing for days after trying to remember where and who he was, it’d come back to him slowly as he wondered around; He searched for his parents after that, finding them at their home; Malfoy Manor. 

He’d told them where he’d been and they’d taken him to St Mungos, to see a Medi Witch and been there for weeks, almost months before they’d even worked out half of what he’d become. 

Just a couple days before he was allowed to leave and go home, now a creature; He’d felt a wave of sadness wash over him and somehow he’d known that, that creature; His master, had just been killed… 

He’d spent days at home in a depression but it soon past and he got stuck into all the creature books he could find in the Manor Library, he’d eventually found a couple things that some what related to what he was but still, he’d not found anything that had actually told him the name. 

Since coming back to Hogwarts for his last year, he’d been constantly going to the restricted section in the Library trying to find something; He’d not been able to sleep since that battle, something in the back of his mind telling him he couldn’t…He was still confused about what it was and why, but every night he didn’t sleep, he roamed corridors, roamed the grounds looking for something to occupy him. 

He made sure to cover himself with the invisibility cloak he’d acquired most nights, outside his hair would glow, and he’d feel slightly better; but only slightly the sleep still evaded him. 

No one but the Medi Witches and Wizards at St Mungos and his parents knew of his condition and he wasn’t about to go to Madam Pomphrey or his head of house to find out if there was anyway he could rest, if for a little bit. Maybe whatever it was not allowing him to sleep would go away, for now he’d put up with it.   
Inside the castle his glowed almost brighter then it did outside at night, his skin was paler too then it usually was and his eyes shone bright with Silver and Blue. 

If he’d not stopped Potter that morning and he’d seen…Well who knew, he’d probably of gone to his friends and spread the word that Pureblood Malfoy wasn’t one at all. It’d be around the school in minutes with their blabbering mouths. 

He really didn’t want that, he’d rather keep it to himself; He was glad that he now had his own rooms this year though, being the Head Boy actually helped keep his secret, secret. HE did wonder if the Headmaster actually knew something, but he’d never looked too much into and the old coot had never actually hinted at or anything. 

Beside him Blaise was watching his friend, “Draco, you alright?” 

Coming out of his thoughts, Draco turned to his friend, his spoon stopping in the bowl.   
“Mm, Fine Blaise. Why?” 

Blaise shrugged, “You’ve been staring off into nothing for a while, and you haven’t actually eaten your cereal just stirred it with the spoon…” He trailed off, popping a grape into his mouth. 

Draco looked down at his bowl, yup looked as if hadn’t eaten it yet, but he didn’t feel hungry at all…Which was another thing that bothered him. He’d not eaten a thing since he’d woken up in that clearing which was months and months ago now. 

“Not hungry…” Draco muttered. 

Blaise shrugged, it wasn’t unusual for Draco to not eat anything sometimes; He was a tad concerned that since they’d arrived at Hogwarts he’d not seen Draco eat a thing, but then he was probably eating chocolate frogs or something in his room. He left it be, there wasn’t much he could do about it. 

Letting the spoon drop into the milk, Draco pushed the bowl away from his body and stood, grabbing his bag and walking out the doors of the Great Hall. 

Harry curious since he felt eyes boring into the back of his head a while ago, had been watching Draco;   
He hadn’t seemed to actually be looking at Harry but his eyes had been trained on him. He’d sat thee for ages stirring that spoon and hadn’t even touched the food inside, and now he’d just stood and walked out? 

Malfoy had looked paler then what he had been when Harry had last seen him at the battle, for that split second, before he’d lost sight of him while turning to duel with another Death Eater. And his hair was longer now, tied back at the nape of his neck with a piece of green leather; His eyes seemed brighter, filled with actual emotions now. He was still that head or so taller then Harry though. 

Thinking that Harry scowled, even with a sudden growth spurt before Hogwarts reopened, he was still shorter then his friends and his rival. 

Harry had been and still was slightly shocked that just before the battle was commence many months ago, Draco and his mother and father had switched sides to fight for the light. 

First time Harry’d actually looked at the man since they’d come back to Hogwarts for their last year, well first time he’d looked properly. 

Ron to his right elbowed him in the ribs, turning back around to scowl at his friend rubbing his side, “What” Harry snapped. 

Ron pulled back a bit holding his hands up in a ‘I surrender’ pose. He tilted his head at Hermione across from them, “Mione said, let’s go to class…we have potions…” He grumbled the last part. 

Harry snorted, “Sorry…yeah let’s go. Don’t want Snape on our case.” 

Hermione grabbed her books from the table and her bag and walked off, “come on” she said over her shoulder, both Harry and Ron grabbed their bags and rushed off after her. 

 

Potions Class

Walking through the door into the classroom, they sat at the second from the front desk together.   
They had to wait all of 10 seconds before their Professor stalked in, his robes billowing out behind him. He stopped in front of his desk; his hands behind him gripped the edge. 

“Take out your books, you’ll write what is on the board for the first half of this lesson, second will be collecting the right ingredients and preparing the potion written. Is that understood?” 

He didn’t wait for an answer, and whipped around his desk to sink into his chair to grade some dismal essays. 

Taking out a book and quill, Harry settled into write the stuff on the board. 

20 minutes into class the door reopened and very pale looking Draco Malfoy stumbled in, “Sorry ‘m late Professor” He mumbled. 

Snape stood, his brows furrowed, “Are you feeling well Mr.Malfoy?” There was an edge of concern in his voice. 

Those that knew the Professor well; Like Harry and some of his Slytherin’s were the only ones that picked it up. 

“M fine sir…” Draco said, shuffling sideways. 

When Draco’d left the Hall he’d felt fine, but sitting in his room for a while he had started to feel ill; But he hadn’t wanted to stay there or go to the infirmary so instead he’d just went to potions class. 

If there was a hint of concern in his Godfather’s voice and features, he mustn’t of looked well at all.   
He could feel his head start to go fuzzy and bile rise up in his throat, breathing deeply for a moment and closing his eyes he tried to quell it, to no avail. 

Suddenly he lurched sideways; falling to his knees he gagged once then managed to puke something up out of no where onto the concrete floor. He could feel all the stares from the students, leaning further forward on his knees trying to quell another bout of sickness; seconds later he’d tried to puke again but nothing seemed to what to come up, he just gagged again and dry heaved. 

“Alright, up. Zabini take Mr. Malfoy to the infirmary, at once.” Draco’s eyes were closed, trying to get his arm free from Snape’s vise grip but not succeeding. “Noo…” He muttered. 

Opening his eyes just to slits when he was transferred over to Blaise’s grip, he saw that Potter even looked concerned; which must have been saying something serious about the state he looked. 

Managing to somehow pull his arm from Blaise’s grip, he steadied himself pulling his wand from his pocket he cast a breath freshening charm and cleaning charm at himself and stumbled his way over to his seat, stubbornly sitting, his arms crossed over his chest; Trying and most likely failing to look dignified. 

Snape’s scowl was furious, “Mr.Malfoy you are clearly not well, you will not stay in my classroom. Mr.Zabini…” 

Blaise nodded, rushing to Draco’s side and trying to pull him to his feet. “Draco, come on I’ll take you to the infirmary. It’s probably because you haven’t eaten anything…” He whispered. 

“Blaise, let go of me…” Draco narrowed his eyes at him, they glowed briefly quickly changing back to normal; Blaise didn’t notice. 

Rubbing the bridge of his nose, Severus sighed. “Mr.Malfoy!” He barked, “Get out of my classroom!” 

“NO!” Draco shouted, and then covered his mouth, his eyes wide. ‘Where the hell did that come from?’ 

Everyone in the class stared at him, their own eyes wide with shock. Their mouths open in a stilled a gasp. Severus tilted his head slightly; this was not normal behavior for his godson. 

“Draco, just go to the infirmary…now. Before I either drag you there myself, or I bring Pomphrey down here. Your choice” He sighed. 

Draco breathed deeply, shaking his head. His eyes pleading without his permission, walking over to his godson and student, he pulled Draco to his feet and walked him over to the door. “Stay in your seats and continue to write. I’ll be right back in a moment.” 

He walked out the door and headed along the corridor, Draco struggling in his grasp. Suddenly the arm was wrenched from his grasp and the body of Draco hit the wall, slouching and slipping down it. “Draco, what’s going on with you, how long have you been ill?” 

Sweat started to glisten on his forehead; he wiped at it with his hand and slouched further, groaning.   
“It’s fine Severus, ‘m fine.” He wasn’t and he knew it, but he didn’t want to go to the infirmary. He moved off the wall and headed back to the classroom; he stumbled once but otherwise kept going. 

“Draco” Severus sighed and shook his head, heading in the other direction to fetch the Medi Witch.   
Sliding back into his seat, Draco sighed and closed his eyes. 

Harry watched in amusement and the gale of Draco to walk back into the classroom, when he was with Snape. 

“Gee Malfoy you got guts.” It was Seamus who said it. 

Draco lifted his head, his eyes were red rimmed with constant no sleep and being ill. He groaned, and through his head to the desk in a Non-Malfoy-Like-Way. 

Everyone stared at him, as he groaned again with the impact of his head hitting the wood desk.   
Minutes past with everyone just staring at Draco Malfoy; ill Snape walked in with Madam Pomphrey. 

She bustled over to the table that Draco’s head had slammed against and made several people flinch at the impact; she lifted his head and tuttered, when he opened his eyes to look her at her and groaned. 

He turned his slightly in Severus’ direction and sent him a glare of his own, but it was weak. 

She turned his head one way then another, continuing to click her tongue. “Mr. Malfoy have you been sleeping at all lately?” He lifted his eyes to look at her, challenging her to make him tell her. 

“Mr. Malfoy tell her if you have or haven’t, or will take points.” The students gasped, that he’d actually take points willingly from his own house. “Oh shut up” He growled at them, his eyes narrowed to slits. 

Pomphrey turned her gaze to Severus, “Calm yourself Severus.” She reprimanded, turning back to prod at Draco. “Now Mr. Malfoy have you or not?” 

“No…” It was barely audible; she had to lean in to hear it. 

“How long haven’t you?” 

“Since the battle…” His eyes were downcast and his words were still whispers. 

Her eyes widened when she realized what he’d said, “Months Mr.Malfoy!?” 

Everyone stared at her exclamation, Draco screwed up his eyes, he was beginning to feel headache coming now…He nodded slowly, once. 

She narrowed her eyes at him, “You do sleep occasionally yes, Mr. Malfoy?” 

He weakly raised an eyebrow, “No…I haven’t slept since the battle…” 

She pursed her lips, “Have you eaten lately?” 

Draco didn’t answer, he went back to looking at his hands; Blaise jumped in. 

“No, he hasn’t I haven’t once seen him eat anything since we got back at school…that was months ago too, not as long but…” He trailed off, turning his gaze back to Draco. 

Madam Pomphrey stared at Blaise for a second or two, huffed and turned back to Draco. 

“You haven’t slept or eaten in months, am I to believe this is correct?” She studied him, carefully. 

Draco nodded again, slowly. 

He heard across the room, several people gasped and several people of them whispered things, but the one he heard clearly was Potter. “Whoa, Malfoy hasn’t slept that long at all…and I thought I was bad…” It’d been muttered, but he’d still heard it clearly. 

Potter hasn’t been sleeping either…? “Madam Pomphrey, Potter hasn’t slept either…” 

His gaze hasn’t left the raven haired boys’, he heard the indignant squawk. “Hey! This isn’t about me; at least I try to sleep…” “What makes you unable to sleep, hmm Malfoy?” 

He sounded indignant and angry now; Draco snorted quietly and smirked weakly. “I just can’t, what’s your problem Potter?” 

Harry humphed, “I have bad dreams, and he” Harry pointed is finger at Snape. “Won’t give me anymore Dreamless Sleep; alright.” He crossed his arms over his chest. 

Madam Pomphrey’s head swerved from Draco to Harry to Severus, “Severus you’ve been giving Mr. Potter Dreamless Sleep?” She didn’t wait for an answer, she swiveled her head back to Harry, “And you Potter, should be coming to me with this” She reprimanded. 

“And don’t make me start on you Mr. Malfoy.” She said fiercely, making him lean back from her on the seat. 

Severus was glaring fiercely at the women just as Harry was at Draco. 

All of a sudden, Draco felt bile rise up in his throat and gagged once, before feeling like he chucked up on of his lungs. The Medi Witch moved back in that time to not get his sick on her shoes. 

She hummed and ran some diagnostic charms over his body with her wand, “Your are not very well at all Mr. Malfoy…You’re under weight. And…your body seems to be showing signs of depression, is that why your not eating or sleeping Mr. Malfoy?” 

Draco was confused, he was still depressed?? He didn’t feel depressed…

“I’m not depressed…” He scowled. 

“That is not your body signs say Mr.Malfoy” She said gently. 

“Draco?” It was Severus, “May I speak with you in my office” 

Draco looked over at his godfather and shook his head, “No” 

“Draco that was not a request that was, a get in my office now I need to speak with you” 

“No.” Draco said stubbornly. 

Severus snarled, glare firmly in place. 

Madam Pomphrey leaned closer to him, “Mr. Malfoy what went on in that battle to you?” 

His eyes got wide, and she said it a little louder then he should of, “Nothing.” 

‘Does she know something?’ Inside Draco was panicking; he didn’t want anyone to know. 

Several minutes of silence, Draco was still panicking inside; she’d since left the classroom, she was probably going to call his parents or talk to the headmaster and then call his parents…

Severus still wanted to talk to him; he knew that; He wanted to ignore that at all costs. 

Standing unsteadily to his feet, he picked up his bag and slowly walked out the classroom; Holding his stomach. 

Minutes past with nothing going on in the classroom, then Snape snapped out an order and everything went back into motion; Them copying down notes from the board. 

“We don’t have to make the potion, so we will be doing that next class. Study your notes. Means you have two potions to work on next class and more note taking” He stated a smirk on his face.   
A bell rang off somewhere in the castle and the class was dismissed, packing his things into his bag Harry quickly left he classroom, after the commotion and Draco ratting him out about not sleeping, ‘How did he even know about my not sleeping?’ Harry thought suspicious. 

He knew his friends would want to ask him questions about it, so quickly he walked up the stairs from the dungeons and out the door to the grounds, he headed in the direction of the lake; it was usually uninhabited…most days… 

Sitting there under his tree was a very pale sick and tired looking Draco Malfoy. 

“Hey Malfoy” Harry said, coming closer and sitting on a patch of grass beside him. 

Draco looked up from staring out across the water at the Squid playing in it, and stared at Harry, “Potter…” He turned back to staring at the water after he’d spoken Harry’s last name. 

To actually not be trying to insult Harry because he wasn’t leaving, was saying something for Draco’s health. “You really aren’t well are you?” he asked sounding generally concerned. 

Draco just shook his head, not saying a word. 

“I mean, you’re not trying to insult me…” 

“Potter, I feel crap alright I’m not in the mood…If you’d rather me make you leave?” 

“Oh no no, this is fine; Was just curious.” Harry hurried. 

Draco just hummed, picked up a blade of grass and started to play with it. 

Being ignored was better then being tormented; Harry went along with it. 

Pushing his rucksack into position, he settled himself on his back, occasionally giving a glance sideways at Draco; who was being very quiet.

The fifth or so time he looked, he really looked and started slightly; Draco was asleep. 

His hand was limp around the piece of grass and his breathing was deep and even, his head lay on an angle to the tree trunk; it’d probably be sore when he woke up if he continued to lye like that. 

Sitting up and looking around, Harry gently grabbed Draco and laid him down on his robe and rucksack; he didn’t know where Draco’s own was. Leaving his bag for Draco’s head to rest on, Harry sat up against the tree. Looking at Draco peacefully sleeping, he started to grow tired himself; He yawned and started to drift off. 

Draco moaned low in his throat and turned over; his head pillowed on the edge of the bag fell off and hit the hard ground. He woke up with a jolt at the impact and rubbed his sore head; ‘was I just asleep!??’ Even in his own head he sounded bewildered that he’d actually managed to sleep a little, he hadn’t more months; why was he suddenly doing it now? 

Turning his head, he saw Potter laying against the tree trunk; then stopped, wait…Wasn’t he the one that was lying against that tree trunk, and now Potter was? Did Potter move him, when he fell asleep? 

Looking at Potter, Draco saw he too must have fallen asleep at some point. Biting his lip, Draco slid onto his knees closer to him and looked around them; No one seemed to be there, for extra measure he cast a silencing and privacy charm; If he could sleep when Potter was there, he wasn’t going to through that chance away just because someone showed up. 

Going with it for now; He needed sleep; desperately. He shifted Harry down to lye on the rucksack, finding his own where Potter’s back had been, he transfigured them both into soft pillows, and laid down, his head now resting on the softness. 

Harry’s robe was beneath them, and Draco’s now lay atop them, Draco drifted once more back to sleep; Comfortable. 

Harry moaned softly, turning around; the robe under him was alright but it didn’t do much to soften the hardness of the ground. Turning his body it collided with something soft but hard, cracking open an eye he almost chocked. 

Right in front of his face was a lot of Long Blonde Hair, covering a paleish face; Relaxed in sleep. 

Chuckling softly, Harry smiled; seemed somehow they could both make each other fall asleep; naturally, without any spells or charms. 

Yawing again, Harry drifted back to sleep; placing an arm around Draco only hesitantly. 

Beside him Draco shifted, his eyes opened to slits; Making Harry think he was still asleep. He felt and saw the arm go around him; He smiled slightly at the absurdity of them; Rivals, actually snuggling up to each other and sleeping? He shrugged a shoulder gently, careful not to alert the man next to him; He pushed himself further into the embrace. 

Resting there by the lake; not returning to any of the rest of their classes, it made their teachers start to worry, even Snape; Who heard from every other teacher that they’d not shown up to any of their classes after his. The Potter boy did walk rather quickly from his class when he’d dismissed them. 

It was now dinner time and neither of them were there either, it wasn’t just the teacher’s beginning to worry it was their house mates, friends and other students. 

Those from Slytherin not in his seventh year potions class had heard about Draco from their class mates; they were worried about their Head Boy. 

Other students heard about it from Blabber Mouth Gryffindors. 

Gryffindor were now worried because even though they knew occasionally Harry would disappear to places to be alone he’d never been gone for this amount of time… 

~~

Down at the lake, Harry and Draco stirred awake; they stared at each other, and then laughed. 

You had to admit, them sleeping beside each other willingly was completely insane, yet they’d done it and snuggled. 

Transfiguring their pillows back into their bags, casting cleaning charms on their robes they headed back to the castle. 

As they walked, Harry thought back to just a couple moments ago when they’d woken up; He’d seen something…

Looking sideways at Draco, he stared, his eyes wide; the man was glowing, as was his hair…

Continuing to walk up to the castle and into the hall for the remainder of dinner; Harry didn’t say anything. 

 

Walking through the Hall Doors, every head swiveled in their direction and whispers broke out;  
They caught catches of them; ‘Where have they been?’   
‘Why are they coming in together?’   
‘What’s up with their hair?’   
‘Why do they look bedraggled, you don’t think they did it do you?!’ 

That last one made them both choke, they turned and looked at each other; they did look as though they’d either just gotten out of a weird pillow fight or they’d just been tumbling around in bed. 

Draco snorted and started to laugh first, then Harry a moment later followed; they stood laughing for 5 minutes doubled over clutching their stomachs. 

Snape was the one to stop them, “Mr. Potter, Mr.Malfoy…Where have you two been?” His eyes were narrowed as they calmed down enough to speak. 

“Sleeping” They answered together. 

Snape raised an eyebrow, “sleeping?”…………”Together?” He continued after a short pause, seeming a loss for more then those two words. 

They chocked again, only this time not as much; it was more or less the truth, if a little varied. 

“Sort of…” They said. 

“Let me get this straight. You, both of you; made everyone worry because you were sleeping. Together…Not fighting?” He pinched the bridge of his nose, his eyes closed. 

They looked at each other a moment, then Harry spoke first. “Yeah, well you can’t really fight while you’re asleep…of course if you were dreaming of fighting you might…” He mused, beside him Draco was snickering behind his hand. 

Severus opened his eyes and stared at him, “Something to add to that Mr. Malfoy? Perhaps?” 

Draco calmed, “sure” He shrugged, “I was sitting by the lake. Then Potter showed up, and…we fell asleep.” He shrugged again, leaving out certain parts of that, he looked at Harry. 

Harry nodded, “Yeah pretty much the way it went…” 

Ron stood up, as well as Zabini and yelled as one at them both, “You fell asleep for the first time in months, together!?” “You slept with Malfoy!?” 

Once again looking at each other, they nodded back at their friends. 

Suddenly the relative quiet of the Hall was broken by the sound of the doors opening to admit Madam Pomphrey and the Headmaster. “Mr. Malfoy, they you are. Follow me to my office, Harry my boy you may come too.” 

“Headmaster, if I may?” Severus enquired. 

Albus inclined his head, “You may Severus” his eyes twinkled with merriment. 

Harry was confused, but he wasn’t the only one; so was Draco, and he was even more so. 

Looking at Draco, Harry could see he had no clue what was now going on either so he shrugged, grabbed Draco’s wrist and pulled him along behind him. 

Catching up to his hand, Draco yanked it free and rubbed the bruising flesh. “Potter that hurt.” He scowled. 

“Sorry…But you weren’t moving…” Harry shrugged. 

Arriving at their destination, the headmaster mumbled the password and they stepped up onto the revolving staircase. 

Entering Draco stopped right in the doorway; their sitting on a fluffy couch was his Mother and Father. “Mother, Father…What are you doing here?” He asked through clenched teeth, generally really confused now; But having a slight inkling. 

He’d not even noticed that when he’d stopped in the doorway; Harry being behind him when they’d stepped onto the stairs ran into this back. 

“Son” Lucius said formally, not answering his question. 

“Darling, Dragon.” Draco’s eyes widened, he heard a quiet snicker behind him and whacked Harry hard with is hand, “Mother…” Draco said, trying to lean out of reach; hard to do with another body pressed to your back. 

“Potter, move” He hissed. 

“Why?” Harry asked amused. 

Luckily his mother got diverted by the sight of Severus maneuvering around them, “Severus, nice to see you” She said politely. 

“And you Narcissa” He bowed his head, Harry watched the exchange; amused; an eyebrow lifted through the whole exchanging of greetings, even his own. 

After they were all seated, the headmaster inclined his head towards Poppy Pomphrey, “If you will my dear”   
She nodded, “I asked the headmaster to ask you here, on the pretence that your son is not eating or sleeping at all, his body signs suggest that he is going through depression, and would there be any particular reason for this?” She looked at Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy as she said this. 

Narcissa and Lucius looked at their son, “Depression son?” Lucius asked, that was news to them. 

“I’m not Father.” He knew why they were all here now, for certain…But why was Potter there? Severus he could understand, he wanted to know what was going on with his godson…but Potter?

“Wait a second…Why’s Potter here?” He asked holding up his and hand, and turning to look at the headmaster. 

“Ahhh, I heard you’d been down by the lake sleeping most of the day. I thought it’d be rude not invite him Mr. Malfoy.” The old man said jovially. 

Draco was taken aback, “How did you know that?” 

“Draco manners” His Father reprimanded, Draco shook his head staring at the old man. 

“Ahhh, well perhaps not just heard then. I went for a stroll, and saw the both of you beside the lake. You looked peaceful so I didn’t interrupt.” 

“You…You saw!? How…You couldn’t of.” Draco said hurriedly. 

Harry looked at Draco, worried. “Uhm…Malfoy…He’s the headmaster. Besides why wouldn’t he be able too?” 

“Because I put up charms Potter, alright? I didn’t want anyone to see us.” He put his face in his hands, he was starting to feel sick again. 

Harry continued to look at him, nodding; it made sense, Harry’d forgotten himself. 

As he continued to stare as well as the adult, at Draco. Harry saw that Draco’s skin had grown paler and his hands had started to shake slightly. Edging forward on his seat, Harry looked closer. 

“Draco are you ok?” he whispered, the adults had stopped staring a moment before to start talking among themselves. 

Looking up through his hands and fringe, Harry saw the eyes were paler too. Draco shook his head, he’d been startled to hear his name on Potter’s lips; But feeling that sickness returning he forgot about it. 

Harry hummed, and then quietly asked for Dobby. The elf popping in alerted the adults to its presence, they stared at him and he shrugged a shoulder, “I’m Hungry…” 

Snape and Malfoy Senior snorted; for different reasons, the adults continued to ignored Harry and Draco once more.   
“Dobby, can you get me some food. Some berries, cakes and some tea?” He whispered. 

The elf nodded several times then popped back away.   
Harry only had to wait mere seconds before he returned with a tray full of what he’d asked for. “Thanks, Dobby” Harry smiled. 

Putting a cake and some berries on a plate, he handed it to Draco, “Eat” he nodded, making Draco take it; Harry piled his own plate and started to make them both cups of tea. 

Across from him, Draco was staring at the plate; He wanted to eat but then he still had that feeling to not…

“Draco eat” Harry said forcefully, dragging his chair closer; he plucked a berry off the plate and pressed it to Draco’s lips. 

Draco stared at Harry like he’d suddenly grown a second head or something, then grunted when it was pressed more firmly against his lips. 

The grunt caught the attention of the adults in the room and they stared in some curiosity, amazement and slight disgust; from Lucius. A rival feeding a rival…

Draco finally let the berry fall into his mouth, as it burst when his teeth cut into it and its juices exploded onto his tongue, he knew that he’d been hungry; starving. But up until now, he’d not been able to raise food to his lips and eat it. 

He stared at Harry, amazed; first the being able to sleep, and now eat. It had have something to do with Harry, hadn’t it? 

Harry didn’t stop when he’d eaten the berry, he seemed mesmerized by it; he plucked another from the plate and pushed it to Draco’s lips. 

Parting his lips Draco let the berry and the tips of Harry’s fingers into his open mouth, sucking on them seeming to be just as mesmerized now as Harry. 

Neither paid attention to the once again plainly staring adults and their gob smacked expressions, they were too caught up in what they were doing to notice but themselves and the berries. 

“Is Harry Potter feeding my son berries?!” Lucius whispered astounded. 

Severus snorted, “Appears that way doesn’t it Lucius?” 

Lucius narrowed his eyes at Severus sarcastic reply, turning to the headmaster he saw that he was quite amused by the whole situation and wasn’t going to do a thing about it; moving his head to look beside him at his wife, he whispered, “Sissa do something.” He waved at the boys. 

She laughed, “What am I supposed to do Luc?” 

He almost snarled at her but restrained himself, getting up from his chair he pulled away the arm once again raising a berry to his son’s lips; lifting the poor man out of his chair by his wrist. 

“Ow ow ow ow” Harry yanked his arm out of the vise like hold by Lucius Malfoy, “What the hell!?” He rubbed it, the berry forgotten; dropped on the floor. 

“Get yours hands away from my son Potter!” Lucius snarled this time, stepping closer and towering above him. 

“Now now Mr. Malfoy no need for that. Harry my boy, calm down and sit. You as well Lucius” The headmaster asked of them smiling. 

Draco snickered quietly, the look on his Fathers’ face was priceless; And Harry, he looked as though he was ticked off at it, but then so was Draco; It was the first time he’d actually eaten in months and his Father had stopped it! 

“Potter, feed me.” Draco demanded, pulling on Harry’s wrist. 

Lucius and Harry’s eyes got wide, both for different reasons, “What?” Harry asked incredulous. 

“Feed me”   
“I heard you, I just…” Harry shook his head, “Feed yourself…” 

Draco pouted, “But you were doing it a minute ago?” He whined. 

“Yeah but…I don’t know I wasn’t feeling myself?” He questioned his own statement. 

Draco shook his head, “Fine” picking up a berry in stubbornness; he pushed it to his lips, pressing it through. 

When it touched his tongue, it didn’t taste the same as before; He could barely taste it at all. Biting into it, letting the juices fill his mouth, he closed his eyes, even the juices cascading over his tongue and down his throat, he couldn’t taste.

He moaned but not in pleasure; he wanted to taste the delicious fruit, not ash. 

For some unknown reason, when Harry fed him he could taste it; but now…feeding himself, he didn’t taste a thing, and he was starting to feel ill again, as he sat there staring at the plate chewing on the tasteless berry. 

He knew the Professor, Headmaster, Madam Pomphrey, his parents and Harry were all watching him; that feeling of being ill now returning tenfold as the berry and its juices settled in his stomach. He pushed the plate to the floor; bending at the waist he held his head in his hands between his open legs. 

He really didn’t wish to puke up what he’d actually been able to eat while Harry’d fed him; HE groaned softly.

Harry leaned forward, picking up the plate from the floor and placing it back on the table; He crouched down in front of Draco, placing his hands on Draco’s knees, “Draco, are you alright?” a touch of concern creeping into his voice, the adults listening quietly and intently. 

Harry heard Lucius intake of breath and muttering. 

“’m feel s’ck…” Draco mumbled into his hands. 

Harry had leaned in a bit further to actually hear him and understand, “Oh…” trailing off he turned to Madam Pomphrey; “He doesn’t feel well…” He was hesitant to tell her, with the scene Draco made earlier that afternoon in potions. 

She pursed her lips, “This is why you should eat properly Mr. Malfoy…Because you haven’t eaten in so long, your stomach is protesting at the sudden ingestion of food.” She huffed. 

Harry turned his head back to Draco, his mind going back to just a few moments earlier when he was feeding Draco, he’d not been sick then…

“Hold on a second…” He trailed off once more, his brow furrowed; pulling Draco’s hands away and pushing his head back, he looked at his face. Harry turned his head sideways to the now empty plate and the berries on the floor, to his own full plate, humming to himself; he picked up a berry and placed it at Draco’s lips; “Here…” 

Draco’s eyes were slitted looking up at Harry as he opened his lips just a fraction. 

The berry fell from Harry fingers, landing in his dry mouth; Harry was nodding at him, “Eat it…” 

Closing his mouth around the fruit, he could taste a small amount of the juice; the rest was just like when he’d fed himself; he spat it out, sighed and then groaned. 

Harry huffed at himself, raising another berry to the pink lips he slipped the fruit and his fingertips inside the mouth, “Eat” He commanded. 

Draco’s eyes widened a fraction licking around the fingers and the ripe berry, wrapping his tongue around the fruit and pulling it from the fingers, just as he began to bite down the fingers removed themselves quickly; he could taste it this time, fresh and juicy and delicious; he swallowed. 

Not wanting to meet Harry’s or any of the adult’s eyes, he looked at his feet, a concerned look on his own face. If he’d looked up he would have seen the confused gazes and their looks of concern. 

Harry worried his bottom lip with his teeth, he was confused. “You don’t feel sick now do you?” He muttered quietly. 

Draco his eyes closed tight shook his head ‘no’. 

“What are you Draco?” he asked quietly. 

His eyes flying open he lifted his head quickly, “What?” Draco said huskily. 

“What…Are you?” Harry answered slowly, precisely. 

“What you mean what am I, Potter you know I’m a wizard.” Even to his own ears he knew it sounded weak. 

Harry raised an eyebrow, “Are you?” 

Draco ground his teeth together silently, his eyes looking past Harry to his parents, pleading; For what, he wasn’t sure. 

“Draco, you know Hermione’s my friend. She has a petition to free the house elves…she reads a lot, you don’t honestly think she wouldn’t make me and Ron help her, do you?” 

“So?” Draco asked weakly, looking up at him. 

Harry breathed deeply, calm; “I can see you Draco, I know I wear glasses but I’m not that blind…Your taller, paler, your hair is longer…your eyes, their bright and have more blue then before; their full of emotions and you can’t hide them now.   
You haven’t eaten anything in months, yet when I fed—feed you, you can eat and not throw up? When your with me, you can sleep which you haven’t done at all in months either…I saw you…when we woke up tonight, out by the lake…I thought it was just an after effect by some dream or some hallucination because I haven’t slept much…But it wasn’t was it? I actually saw it…” 

He took another breath, “Your hair…it was glowing and so were your eyes. And you were less pale, you looked refreshed and happy. In potions when Madam Pomphrey looked at you and she said your body showed signs of depression…You may not think so Malfoy but it does show it. I’ve been through it myself I know what it looks like, but…after we woke up, and when you were asleep, you didn’t look like that you looked peaceful and happy. 

You’re not the same Draco I knew before the war, just before the battle even. You’ve changed, and it doesn’t seem natural this quick. When I commanded you to eat that berry a few moments ago, you did…without any hesitation, when I didn’t…What are you?” 

Draco’s eyes held far more emotion at the moment then Harry’d seen so far; He was scared. 

“Why are you scared Draco, because I know your not a wizard anymore?” 

Draco gulped, his eyes returning to his parents, pleading for them to help. They both just shrugged, they didn’t know what to do, how to help. 

Harry closed his eyes, rubbing his temples. “Fine, you won’t tell me I get it, but I don’t see what you’re so afraid of. Is it me knowing? What am I going to do? I keep secrets Draco, I don’t share them.” HE growled, “But if you won’t tell me with even that knowledge, I’ll find out what you are myself.” 

Draco sighed and shook his head, “You won’t find anything…”He whispered. 

Harry had half turned to leave, but swiftly spun back around, “Why not?” 

“Because there isn’t anything…I’ve searched alright? There are mentions of things I’m capable of, things I do now…But even then there isn’t much, and no where does it tell you a name. No where.” He sounded resigned to telling Harry the truth. 

Harry scrunched up his nose, “You don’t want to tell me this, do you?” 

Draco shook his head, “Not really…” 

“Did I command you to tell me Draco?” He asked. 

“No…” Draco shook his head again, “Not really…Look I still don’t understand all this, I don’t know why I can sleep if you’re there or why I can eat if you tell me too…” He sighed, “But I can…I’m not depressed either, I was…when he…I felt him get killed…ok?” Draco told him, avoiding looking at anyone else.   
“Felt him? Who?” Harry asked curious. 

“My…” He licked his lips, “My master…” he closed his eyes that was a definite confirmation. 

“Your master, the one that made you like this, a creature?” Draco nodded, breathing deeply his eyes still closed. 

Harry nodded slowly, made sense. “Ok, but then it past?” He heard Draco whisper ‘yes’   
Humming to himself as he ran his hand through his hair, “what did you find out about you when you looked?” 

Draco shrugged a shoulder briefly, “not much, my hair glows bright outside and I feel slightly better; Inside it glows too, but only at night...only not as much and I usually cover myself later when it gets brighter; You ran into me this morning” He admitted, continuing; “My skin is paler, but I don’t know why this is. It didn’t say anything about not eating or sleeping…I don’t know why I can’t do that, but I might have a clue now…That’s about all I know, I told you, you wouldn’t find anything. I’ve looked at home and I’ve looked here.” 

Harry sat on the floor in front of Draco, his legs either side of Harry’s crossed knees. He looked up pat Draco and sighed, biting his lip. “Let me see something…” He trailed off; “sit down here” It was a command, an order. 

Draco scrunching up his nose did what he was told and sat in front of Harry, to his Father’s displeasure. 

Humming once again to himself, his head tilted he asked something of on of the adults, “Snape, order Draco to do something.” He said distractedly, watching Draco. 

Snape snorted but told Draco to “Push Potter to the Floor”   
Harry looked up at Snape scowling, “Nice…” He growled. 

Snape raised a brow, a smirk on his face, waiting to see if Draco would comply. 

Draco sat there, looking at Harry. He heard Snape’s order but looking at Harry and his scowling expression at Snape, he didn’t push; he might of once, but not now. 

Harry turned his gaze back to Draco, “Well, going to push me?” Draco didn’t hesitate; he shook his head, “No…” 

Harry smiled a small smile, “I didn’t think so…” He murmured, and then smirked at Snape. 

He got a scowl and a glare in return. 

“Draco…Can you tell me how your…master did this?” Harry only hesitated briefly on the word ‘master’.

Draco bit the inside of his mouth, it wasn’t exactly an order more a question, but he felt compelled to tell him anyway. 

He heaved a big sigh and started to tell him; 

‘It was during the battle, I saw you and you saw me but only for that brief second before you turned away and brought with a Death Eater, you were the last person I saw of the Light. I’d been walking around trying to dodge spells and Death Eaters when someone shot me from behind by a stunner, I’d been carried off to some clearing; There they’d dropped me and run back to battle; I’d been released as he left running. 

When I’d looked up I’d seen him…he was tall, and he had long hair, it was light pink which was different, but it glowed and shimmered in the light of the clearing, their was a wind around I hadn’t noticed before. But it didn’t see like a natural wind, it was there because that creature was and he was mad. His eyes were glowing a dark pink almost red and he’d glowed brighter as he got closer to me. 

He stood there over me for what seemed like hours but only minutes before he’d bend down and hit me, making my head jerk sideways with the impact; before I could even recover a little bit, he’d lifted me off my feet by my throat. 

I was clawing at his hand, but it’d been glowed so I didn’t do any damage, I tried to yell but he cut me off, pushing me away from him, throwing me to the ground again. 

Then he’d walked back up to me and whispered something, but I cant remember what it was; he’d kneeled down and pulled me by my ankles toward him. I’d tried to yell to do something but he just cut me off a different way, he’d slapped me again then bit me. 

I hadn’t known what to do, no one could here me, and no one was around, and I was more compliant after his bit. There’d just been me and that creature. 

He’d pulled my legs all the way to his torso then pushed them back again to my chest…” Draco trailed off, licking his dry lips and breathing a sigh, he didn’t dare look up at anybody; he’d not be able to continue if he did, and kept his eyes closed. 

“One second I had clothes on the next I didn’t and my position had never changed, he’d vanished them somehow…and on his own, without a wand or anything…” Draco bit his lip hard and continued, “He’d then pushed it inside me without any preparation or anything and begun to mutter something; but that I can’t remember either…it’d hurt like hell, Merlin I’d been in pain. I know I’d bled; I could feel it running down my legs as he continued, when he’d come he’d bitten me; hard at the juncture of my neck and shoulder, kissed my lips and whispered something else, the blood disappearing and my clothes reappearing. Then he’d disappeared; He’d chuckled as he’d strolled out of that clearing. 

I’d passed out soon after, when I’d woken I hadn’t remembered where I was or even who I was; then slowly it’d come back to me as I’d wondered around the clearing making my way out to search for my parents. I had no clue how long I’d been there or even if you’d won the war.   
I still don’t remember a lot of what he did to me, but I remember those bits. I know there’s more but…I just, can’t remember them at all…” Draco trailed off, he sounded miserable to everyone’s ears, and he was hugging himself, his knees drawn up to his chest, his back to the chair. 

He could feel the moisture on his cheeks, indicating to him that’d he’d shed a tear or two as he’d spoken of it. The room was quiet for a long time until Harry moved forward and wrapped an arm around him, “Draco…” He whispered into his ear; Draco shivered, it reminded him of something of that memory, something he couldn’t remember. 

Feeling Draco shiver, Harry moved his mouth away from his neck; resting it on his shoulder instead. “I’m sorry, you didn’t have to tell me…”Harry sounded so mortified, so sympathetic.   
Draco shook his head, “No…I didn’t, but I had too. Whatever I am, it has something to do with you now, and I know that. And so do you…and once I’d started I couldn’t seem to stop.” 

He let out a little sob, pushing himself into Harry’s embrace. 

His parents were quiet, they’d not heard all of that; just bits and pieces of what he’d had to tell them. He was afraid to see their faces and what they’d show him. 

Severus mouth was open; he was shocked to hear of something like this. He snapped it shut once he noticed it’d been gaping open for a while, but his eyes continued to show just how shocked he was by all the developments. 

Madam Pomphrey was mortified that someone, a creature had done all this; raped a child. She’d been shaking her head for quite sometime, as she’d listened to the telling of his memory. 

The headmaster’s eyes had lost their twinkle, his fingers steepled under his chin on his desk. 

“We need to find out what you are Draco…” Harry muttered into his shoulder, Draco nodded. 

“How are you going to achieve that Mr. Potter? Draco here has said he couldn’t find anything.” Severus Snape informed them. 

“Well yes I know, but…there has to be somewhere that we could find this stuff…” He trailed off, lifting his head to stare at Snape. 

Suddenly their was a strange wind rushing through the room and the door to the office banged open on its hinges; there stood a tall long pink haired, dark pink eyed man. “Oh. There is” He smirked, gliding forward to look down at Draco. 

Draco’s eyes widened, his mouth open and closing unable to get out a single word.   
“Up.” The man ordered. 

His eyes widening further, he stood to his feet, Harry’s hand sliding to his ankle. The man chuckled, “Naaaw little one, you thought me gone?” He leered, running a finger down Draco’s cheek, “And leave something as precious and as young as you behind; never.” 

Draco stood there, frozen; by fear. “You…You can’t be…” he stuttered. 

The man raised an eyebrow, he smiled then chuckled stepping away a couple steps, “No, I’m not.” He rolled his eyes, “Look closer boy” 

Draco’s eyebrows furrowed and he took a closer look at the man before him, looking up and down he didn’t see anything different; this man looked like his master…but…He shook his head, his eyes closing in frustration. 

The man closed his eyes and chuckled, “You really thought me, my brother? Whoa, I must need that haircut then. And an eye color change…” He said thoughtfully. 

 

“I didn’t turn you child, he did. And believe me, he is gone. Those Aurors of yours, they took him several months previous. You did feel him, he is gone. I felt it too.” HE brushed his fringe aside, off his face and when Draco looked up he saw the tattoo mark there, that wasn’t on his master. “Who are you…?” 

“I’m Axxais. My brother…Your old Master, was Saiiax. I, unlike him did not choose the side of that Evil man. I chose this side, but I was in shadow…I was unable to stop what I did see, I’m afraid. Forgive me.” He bowed his head at Draco. 

“That mark…what is that?” Draco pointed, staring at it. 

The man snorted softly, “That was etched there at my birth…I’ve lived with it since, unable to remove it. My father did this to me, he hated me. Adored Saiiax; but my brother envied the way our other father was with me. And he hated wizards, but stood with them during battle…It made no sense to me, but then…my brother never did make sense to me…”He trailed off, shrugging. 

“You want answers do you not?” 

Draco nodded, looking down at Harry. 

The man smiled, “Stand up” he nodded his head at Harry. 

Harry raising his eyebrows did so, standing close by Draco’s side. The man smiled bigger, “Ahhh, I see…” He raised an eyebrow as he said this. 

Harry furrowed his brow, “See what?” 

Closing his eyes Axxais continued to smile, he pointed at the two of them. “This…I see this” 

Harry and Draco looked at each other confused, shrugging then turned back to Axxais. “Ok?” Draco said, slightly confused sounding. 

Axxais chuckled, “Never mind, you’ll figure it out I’m sure. Soon enough, I think…Now, your answers. What is it you wish to know, I shall tell you.” HE moved to sit in the chair that Harry had sat in earlier. 

The boys looked at him then the other chair. “Take the seat Draco.” Harry ordered. 

Draco humphed and sat, the man watched them a small smile on his face, these two; They would do well together. “Please, you…” He pointed at Harry, then to the chair that Draco was only half sitting in, the chair big enough for two. “Do sit there would you” 

Harry opened his mouth about to protest then saw the look on the man’s face, it was one of niceness but it held an edge to it he didn’t want to cross; he shuffled back over and sat beside Draco in the chair, their legs brushing together. 

The smile was once again bigger, “Good” The man said, “Now, what do you want to know?” 

“Hmmmn, why I take orders from Harry and no one else, why I sleep and eat when he’s around but not, when he isn’t. I hadn’t slept since your brother turned me, or eaten and then I come back to school and earlier I slept beside Harry then I ate…granted it wasn’t without telling me too though, and he put it in my mouth. I felt sick if I did it myself, or without an order. I want to know why I feel better when my hair glows and my eyes are extra bright at night…anything. I want to know anything and everything.” He pleaded. 

Axxais nodded solemnly, “You take orders because you are still a youngling, you were only just turned and you were left without a Master. He, this Harry here” He pointed at Harry, “You turned to because he is powerful and strong, can support you. Look out for you. The non-sleeping and eating is once again because you were left without a Master.” 

“For a youngling a Master is everything; Youngling only sleep when their Master sleeps, they only eat when their Master eats. Usually it will fade in time a little, but sometimes it may not. You turned to Harry because of this; you feel sick when you eat yourself because you’re not supposed to without permission or from your Master’s hand. The sleeping, I know you cannot do without one. Your hair glows because it is something we do, the same with your eyes; I don’t actually know the specifics.” He stopped to take a breath. 

“I can tell you some other things you’ll experience soon enough; you’ll most likely get the craving for sex; though I’m sure most teenagers crave it anyway, when they do discover it. But this is different; you’ll crave his—Harry’s; because he is who you chose.” He held up a hand when he saw bother about to speak, and shook his head, a warning look in his eyes. 

“I am talking, you don’t speak when I am speaking” He sighed his eyes closed; he opened them once again and continued when heard no one talk. 

“You’ll get that craving and when you do it’ll be intense and you won’t be able to ignore it; other wise you’ll…what’s that saying? ‘be climbing up the walls?’” He turned to Harry and looked him in the eye, “Being a Master now, you need to be careful, there will be times when you lose control because you see someone get to close to him; you understand?; you mustn’t act upon that, try at least.   
There are certain things that befall you when a Master less youngling chooses you as their new Master; you have to be careful; you have to be strong; and you have to not be cruel.” He narrowed his eyes at Harry. 

“Some are like that boy, mark my words you better not be” He snarled, his eyes flashing then he was back to smiling just as quickly. 

Harry’s eyes had widened and they stayed that way as Axxais continued to talk to him; “during his cravings you’ll get them too, they’ll be driving you up the wall for sure; you should either stay clear of friends and classes or warn them, probably better to avoid it and stay in a room…Being a Master you’ll be dominant, as you are very powerful, by Merlin you’ll be dominant as all…” He trailed off shaking his head, muttering. 

“Try to be gentle; you youngling try not to anger him. I’ve seen powerful dominant Masters before. Don’t. At any cost. Anger him, understand?” He asked dryly, very serious. 

Draco’s eyes were wide and he quickly looked to Harry then back to Axxais, he nodded fervently. 

The man nodded himself slowly, “good. What else is there? …OH! Berries, pretty much all we eat…any kind of berries, doesn’t matter; Oh except the very light pink ones, please avoid those. Berry juice and Pumpkin juice are good, anything else…Ehh, not an all time thing ok? But the occasional other drink is fine.” He muttered again to himself thinking. 

“Oh…Ehh, ok whenever you do decide you should probably know; it’ll probably make you feel real uncomfortable for you youngling and your Master…Probably feel awkward too, he’ll be…Touchy and grouching, snappish and generally really needy. You’ll most likely also be very possessive…” He trailed off. 

“Wait…what? Decide what?” Harry asked confused, for the both of them. 

“Hmm?…OH…When you decide to have a baby.” He said matter a factly. 

Draco’s eyes almost popped out of his head, “A…A baby!?” He all but screamed, beside him Harry flinched and not just because Draco’d just screamed pretty much right in his ear. 

~Off to the side, Lucius Malfoy fainted, Severus snorted and Narcissa closed her eyes covering her mouth with her hand to cover the smile on her lips. Dumbledore’s eyes started to twinkle once more; Madam Pomphrey sat wide eyed and listening. ~

Because Harry’d never really had a proper Family; he’d always wanted to at least make one of his own, but finding out he was gay and thinking the possibility of that forever out of his reach, now hearing that it might not be, he was ecstatic. But if Draco was like this; then perhaps it wasn’t so close to his reach after all. He sighed heavily next to Draco, tuning him out; suddenly feeling mildly depressed. Beside him Draco stopped in his shouting abruptly, turning his head to stare at Harry questioningly. 

~His parents having been killed when he was just an infant; barely remembering them at all, except for what people told him about them and showed him; his showing up at his relatives doorstep, growing up in the cupboard under the stairs and a tiny bedroom with them hating him fiercely only made Harry yearn more for that wonderful Family, he deserved of his own. ~

“What wrong with you Potter?” He muttered. 

Shaking his head, Harry answered back, “Nothing…” 

Draco raised an eyebrow in an expression of questioning disbelief. “No, it’s something…You look…and feel depressing…” 

Harry rolled his eyes, “I do not…” 

Axxais coughed lightly, interrupting them. “Actually you do, are you thinking about something I said perhaps?” 

Harry looked at him warily, he seemed to know what he; Harry was thinking. “Maybe…” Harry diverted, “Maybe…not…” 

The man snorted then chuckled softly, “Maybe, maybe not Hmmmn? I think you are.” He inclined his head in Harry’s direction briefly. 

Draco watched the interplay, “What are you thinking about that’s making you depressed?” He asked Harry. 

“It’s nothing Draco, forget it. And I’m not depressed.” Harry said sullenly. 

The man hmm’d to himself for a minute, “perhaps you wish for a baby, yes?”   
Harry’s eyes lifted to look at Axxais quickly; he stayed quiet; not saying a word. 

Axxais raised a brow, “You do. He is afraid to.” He nodded at Draco, looking Harry in the eyes. 

Draco looked at him indignant, “I am not!” 

Axxais gaze turned to him, “No, youngling?” 

Draco gulped; the looked seemed reminiscent of his late Master, for what he remembered of the creature anyway. He shivered, Axxais eyed him; “Hmm, I’m sorry if I frightened you just now youngling. Sometimes I do seem to have similar expressions to my brother; so I am told…”   
He smiled cheerfully, his head tilted sideways innocently. 

“That’s almost creepier…” Draco muttered quietly to himself. 

Looking at Harry, Draco took a deep breath; “Do you want a baby Harry?” 

His eyes closed, he swallowed and nodded slowly in Draco’s general direction. “Why, we’re only 17?” Draco asked, curious. 

Harry sighed, “Because I want a family Draco, I’ve never had one before…” 

Draco’s brow furrowed, “yes you have…” 

Harry shook his head vehemently, “No, I haven’t…not a proper one; my parents were murdered by Voldemort, the bastard. And my relatives treated me like dirt, sorter like how a pureblood treats a house elf.” He sneered. 

Draco clenched his jaw a moment before realizing that Harry’d not meant it as much of an insult to Draco; besides he was no longer a Wizard, so why should it offend him now?

Harry continued; muttering, “You wouldn’t understand…” Draco sighed, no maybe he couldn’t; but he could try his hardest…

“Harry look at me ok? I may not be able, but I can try…if you let me” Draco whisper asked him. 

Harry rubbed the side of his face, frustrated. “There isn’t much more I can say to explain it to you Draco, to make you understand…they treated me like dirt, like a freak. The word ‘Magic’ in that house constituted punishment for me…”He swallowed, trying to not think about those times. 

“I’m glad I no longer have to live there. And I have people that love me; up until I turned 11 and Hagrid brought me here; to Hogwarts. I hadn’t had a single friend or someone to care for me; Ron was my first friend ever, you know…That’s why whenever you insulted him and his family I got angry, they pretty much treated me as one their own…their like family to me, Draco.” He opened his eyes and stared at him. 

Draco was apprehensive, he’d not thought much about it; that first time they’d met, he’d been turned down for friendship because he’d insulted one of Harry’s first friends, not to mention he’d been a pompous little twit. He looked at Harry his eyes showing he was apologetic; “Harry, I’m sorry…” 

Harry nodded, “thanks, and…We’ve been getting along today; why don’t we call a truce? Forget old rivals?” 

Draco nodded, “Yeah, friends?” 

Harry smiled, holding out his hand; “Friends” 

They shook on it; laughing.

* * *

Review are welcome, no bashing please. :)

* * *


End file.
